Life of William 1: The Outcast
by ArchangelRises758
Summary: Ever wonder what Sanguine was like when he was young, long prior to his burrowing power and instinct to kill? This is the story telling about his life before magic, before he rose to the top of his world. Before he had somewhere to belong. And back then, things were very, very different. I completely adore Sanguine, no matter if he's a murderer. There's too much to love...


William was your average, everyday teenage boy living in the 1870's, in the capital city of Austin, Texas. Overall he was rather good looking, with fluffy blonde hair, a slim physique and the greenest of eyes. This boy grew up an only child without a mother for most of his life, lending to him having a shy personality, especially whenever in school. He never did anything cruel hearted to anyone in his life - aside from the ants that regularly invaded his house in the summer - so why was it that all the other boys in the school had to bully him around? William assumed it was because of how he wore his hair. He was the only blonde male student in the school, vastly outnumbered by brunettes, redheads and black haired boys. They all kept their hair neatly cropped and close to their scalps, while William always liked to let his grow out a little.

Or maybe it was the fact that he had deep emerald irises, and again, he was the only one with them. Every other student had blue, brown or grayish eye colors, and if any of them did have green, they were always much paler than his.

He often found it difficult to walk the halls of the school without having some name stabbed in his back. "Runt" and "Beanstalk" were only two of many names he'd heard thrown his way. William did his best to ignore the taunts, jeers and leers, but some days it grew too much for him to handle, and he'd lock himself in his room, wishing for some way to be different, to prove to them that he was not worthless. He was a Texas born boy; it was his destiny to be the manliest thing walking on two legs. Yet he almost had no muscle tone and could never keep a tan for longer than a day, rendering him quite pale. He obsessed over keeping himself clean-shaven, only ever using a special straight razor he had owned all his life. He was a wizard with it, so at least he had that going for him. But outside the confines of his home, without the razor, he always resumed the life of a mongrel. How he wished he could bring his blade to school with him and slice up those bullies.

His father often gave his son firm assurance in a rather grave tone that he would one day rule the world, making all those who caused him misery suffer horribly. William knew what his father had been talking about, he always knew. They were both descended from a long line of powerful sorcerers, whom were deemed as 'evil' by other magic users for the methods by which they practiced their talents.

_"Oh yes, there are plenty of people all over the world using magic."_ William had heard from his father over and over. _"And someday my son, you will learn it yourself. And we can rule the world side by side." _

He had seen countless times his father and his associates practice all types of different magic. Even they constantly reminded him of the greatness he was on the cusp of becoming, but William never saw it. All through his childhood and teenager years, not once had he ever shown one iota of magic. He could not command the elements or bend shadows to his will, or even show physical magic such as leaping great distances, teleporting, burrowing underground or becoming invisible. The disappointment was starting to grow in his father, which eventually resulted in a constant scowling countenance. This made William's life more of a hell. He was pathetic, an outcast of both worlds. He was mortal, and had no place in either that world or the magical one. He would never experience longer life or power beyond his wildest dreams. Instead he was trapped in the gray world of bitter humanity, a fact he greatly loathed about himself. And this self-loathing caused a great, unseen anger to develop and fester inside him.

"One day, I will make 'em pay for what they all have done to me." William growled to himself late one night, his slow drawl turned warbled from his anger. It was the beginning of the next school week, and already he was dreading having to wake up the next morning. "With or without magic, I swear I will become the most powerful man Austin has ever seen. By killin' anyone who stands in my way."


End file.
